


Happiness is...Victuri

by thequotorium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter fluff, yutopia shenanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequotorium/pseuds/thequotorium
Summary: Some cute little hc about Victor helping out Yuri at the onsen!





	Happiness is...Victuri

“Yuuuriiii!” 

Yuri heard Victor’s familiar whiny voice from across the bath house’s driveway. The first heavy snow of the season had fallen the night before, and he and Victor were tasked with shoveling it all. 

“You won’t be able to practice at the rink until you’re able to get out anyways,” his mother had pointed out. He and Victor had enjoyed watching the snow fall from the safety of his house the night before, but now there was work to be done. 

It had taken Yuri forever to drag Victor out of bed, partly because he wasn’t a morning person and partly because Yuri felt so guilty waking Victor from what looked like a really good sleep. He smiled to himself, thinking about how cute Victor looked when he was sleeping, with his red nose and serene expression. 

“Yuri!” Yuri was jolted out of his daydream and peered over the wall of snow to catch a glimpse of Victor on the other side of the driveway. 

“What?” 

“It’s so cold, can we take a break? I can’t feel my hands!” 

“Mom said that we need to finish as soon as possible! Guests take priority!” 

No response. Probably some grumbling on Victor’s part that Yuri couldn’t hear because of his wool hat and the way that all the snow seemed to absorb the sound around them. 

“Victor?” Yuri trekked over his pile of snow over to Victor on the other side of the lot. The air was still, and the Hasetsu hot spring sign hadn’t turned on yet, it was so early. 

Victor came into view and Yuri saw that he was exhausted. He was leaning against his shovel, panting and sending little wisps of breath into the sky. 

“You ok, Victor? I guess we could take a small break…”

“Really? That’d be nice…” He looked around him. “I didn’t know it could snow this much in Japan.”

“Yeah…it does…”

Victor considered this. “Do you like the snow, Yuri?” 

Yuri blushed. “Well, yeah, I do…it’s calming…and I’m usually competing when it starts snowing…” 

Yeah, _usually_ he was competing. But he had fallen so far. Last year he hadn’t even been able to make the nationals. As if he needed any more proof that his career was nearing its end. The thought of not being able to skate made him freeze up. Skating was all he’d known for most of his life, and it was the only way he even made friends. And then Victor showed up. Every day Yuri felt like he needed to pinch himself and make sure that this wasn’t a dream. Victor was really here and really coaching him! 

He caught himself staring into space and looked at Victor who nodded in understanding. 

“I see…maybe we should do more outside in the snow!” He gave Yuri a friendly shove but Yuri lost his balance on an icy patch beneath his feet and fell into the snowbank behind him with a _fwomp!_ , disappearing in an instant. 

“Yuri?” Victor hurried over to check if his gentle figure skater had been hurt, but instead heard a muffled giggle come from the snowbank. “Yuri?” he repeated, smiling this time. Yuri kept laughing. “What is it?”

“I’m just…so happy, that’s all...!” Victor smiled and launched himself into the snowbank next to Yuri. The poor boy had gotten all wet from the snow. Victor brushed his hair out of his face for him. “Yeah?” 

Yuri blushed. “Y-yeah…” He was happy. He was happy he was getting a second chance at the Grand Prix. He was happy it had snowed. He was happy that Victor was here. 

“Hmmm…” Victor had that look about him like when he was trying to figure Yuri out. 

“What?” 

“If you really want me to, I guess I can manage to finish shoveling with you.” 

“My mom would appreciate that very much, Victor!” And Victor laughed. 

“And you?” 

“I would too…” _Only because I’d get to spend more time with you…_

“Okay!” Victor stood up and offered Yuri a hand. Yuri took it and was hoisted up, surprised by Victor’s strength. “Afterwards, maybe we can have a pork cutlet bowl?” 

“But I haven’t won anything yet…” 

“Oh? I think that I have.” Victor winked at Yuri who blushed some more, but wasn’t sure why exactly. 

“A-alright!” 

Yuri picked up his shovel and began the task of clearing the driveway with newfound energy, occasionally sneaking glances at his coach. 

_I’m happy because he’s here…_

He smiled to himself.


End file.
